


[Podfic] Instead - Part of the Johnlock Collection

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Schmoop, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is chapter 10 of The Johnlock Collection, written by cwb. They're all one-shots and I'm not going to create podfics out of all the chapters, so I thought it would be better to release any podfic'd chapters as one-shot podfics.  Yes, this is schmoopy, fluffy, humor-filled love.  I make no apologies.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>    "You look sexy in those reading glasses, John," Sherlock tries. "You know what those reading glasses do to me."</p><p>    "Nnnope. Not happening."</p><p>    Sherlock nudges his nose across John's ribs, burrows under John's arm. He rests one hand on John's thigh, drums his fingertips.</p><p>    "Nuh-uh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Instead - Part of the Johnlock Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pebarjlq0z47qme/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vjjvgxr71g6j13b/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/instead-the-johnlock-collection-by-cwb-ch-10)



Length: 11:28

Size: 10.5 MB

Much gratitude to cwb for letting me play in her sandbox, and also thanks to my frazzled Beta, sw70, who needed some schmoop.

Small instrumental bits are from "You Belong To Me", by Taylor Swift


End file.
